User talk:Suijin no Ken
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Suijin no Ken! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hiraishin no Jutsu.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 20:57, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Rune Knights You could just make your own page, but if you really dont want to then yea its fine. Master Dartz (Talk) 19:33, April 21, 2014 (UTC) First Warning Sujin, this is your first warning. Well, it's not so much a warning as an introduction lol. Heyo, I'm Per, the admin of magic. Anyway, about some stuff that you've created lately man, it isn't gonna fly. Don't take stuff from Naruto and keep the names similar, alright? That goes for any inspiration in general. You should change it up—I can help you if you need it. You're just like every other user—if you want to make Lost Magic or Black Arts, you need to ask me on my talkpage, the same goes if you're not sure of a concept. Same goes for "demonic magic". Do me a favour and ask me if you're gonna make something beforehand, eh? Anyway, I'mma delete Demon Magic and that seal thing—unless you can rework the idea, don't create them again. If you want the information off them, I can get it for you when you ask. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:39, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'm sorry. I did not know that Black Arts or Demonic Magic need permission, so I'm going to ask. (Sorry the bad english) Suijin no Ken (talk) 11:09, April 23, 2014 (UTC)Suijin no Ken Reply on MY talk page. What do your Black Arts do? What are their weaknesses? Demonic Embodiment I'm iffy on. Demonic Curse seal thing is a no from the get-go unless you make it different. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:14, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Absolutely not. That doesn't make sense. Lacrima are made for magical beings. not demons. There no way to really gear magic equipment to suit the demonic.The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:23, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Already exists. What makes your vampires different than the Dränera? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:36, April 23, 2014 (UTC) can i have the knight Spectral Armor can i have the knight spectral armorKiddBoy (talk) 18:57, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi Suijin, i was wondering if i could use the Wizard Spectral Armor for one of my characters, Akujin. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 22:40, August 4, 2014 (UTC) 'Allo! Would I be able to use your magic? The magic is 'Flash so would I be able to use it? Please respond ASAP. :D "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 07:00, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Dude, can i use your arcanists magic Garlicfork (talk) 18:03, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Ohai! Could I use Arcanism for my character, please? Bismarck-Chan (talk) 13:08, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Nature Magic? Hi. May I have permission to use your Nature Magic for one of my characters? Falaranion Capolom (talk) 09:52, June 1, 2016 (UTC) May i use your star magic spells?--Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 00:24, January 9, 2017 (UTC)